


Thrill Me

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Justin and Emmanuel are sharing a room. One night they get so drunk that Justin confesses he is attracted to Emmanuel. Emmanuel is confused how he feels about this since he has had a crush on his roommate for a while.Roommate AU. The sentence "You should stop growing that beard because if you get any more handsome, I’m gonna have to fuck you" is a quote I found on Tumblr, but I forgot when. I just felt it was inspiring.





	Thrill Me

It had started as innocent teasing. They had gotten wasted on a Saturday night because they didn’t have any plans and getting drunk seemed exciting enough. Emmanuel had brought red wine and whiskey from the corner shop.

Justin didn’t take long and was already starting to laugh uncontrollably. Emmanuel was amazed. He was too endeared by his roommate to be annoyed. And then they got more comfortable, moving closer on the living room couch. Justin kept touching Emmanuel’s face and kept talking nonsense.

“You know... I bet you’d look good if you kept growing out your stubble.”

For emphasis, Justin brushed over the little hairs on Emmanuel’s face. Trying to hide his desire, Emmanuel bit his lip. He would have given anything to let Justin touch his face all night.

“But I really think you shouldn’t. You should stop growing that beard because if you get any more handsome, I’m gonna have to fuck you.”

There it was. Out in the open. And the worst thing was: Emmanuel didn’t know how to react. He wanted to laugh at it, tell Justin that he was talking bullshit, but secretly Emmanuel wanted nothing more than just that. He had known for some time about his attraction towards Justin, but had always brushed it off as meaningless. After all, Justin was a beautiful man, tall, athletic, with a mop of beautiful lush curls. Okay, so he fantasized about him quite often. But it wasn’t like he had a chance.

And just before Emmanuel could react, Justin was already falling asleep on his shoulder.

*

Wednesday night. Emmanuel was in a bad mood. He was studying for a test, but his mind kept wandering. Why would Justin say something like that? Would he make a cruel joke like that? But it had sounded like a confession. Justin probably had already forgotten he ever said it.

And then Justin came back. It was 10 pm. He wasn’t alone.

“Oh, your place is nice.”

A beautiful blonde girl was looking at the living room. Justin followed close behind, wrapping his hands around both sides of her hips. He kissed her softly, nuzzling her neck. Emmanuel couldn’t tear his eyes away. He felt like someone had dropped a barrel full of acid inside his stomach.

“Britney, this is my roommate Manu.”

Justin looked at him from behind her shoulder.

“Oh. Hi.” Britney beamed at him.

“Hi.” Emmanuel turned back to his notes and pretended to continue studying.

“He’s usually not like that,” Justin said quietly but loud enough for Emmanuel to hear and kissed her softly. The silence in the room was terrifying.

Sitting down on the couch, they kept talking quietly, exchanging small kisses every now and then. Suddenly, Emmanuel wished he was deaf. He couldn’t focus. He could swear he felt Justin’s eyes staring at the back of his head. He was picturing himself and Justin, fucking on the living room table. It didn’t really help.

After five minutes, Emmanuel decided to retreat to his room. He mumbled a good night to Britney and Justin and closed the door behind himself.

Lying awake forever, Emmanuel heard Justin and his friend enter after an hour or two. They were whispering, laughing quietly, dropping shoes onto the floor. Justin’s voice turned an octave lower as he was muttering to her, trying to seduce her. They fell onto his bed and started making out. Emmanuel felt like he was dying.

Soon after, they had started to tear off each other’s clothes, moaning quietly, kissing harder. Emmanuel’s heart was beating harder as they grew louder, Justin’s groans tugging at Emmanuel’s insides. God, he sounded so hot. Emmanuel wanted so much to be lying there under the weight of Justin’s body.

Justin was pushing so hard the bed sounded like it was going to collapse. Emmanuel bit into his hand to hide the soft sigh he couldn’t help. He was so turned on.

“Fuck... you’re so soft,” Justin moaned.

Britney’s gasps filled the whole room.

Emmanuel was leaking inside his pants. He couldn’t think about anything but the way Justin’s voice dropped with every thrust and turning into a soft whimper as he was getting closer.

And then Justin came. Emmanuel thought he had never heard a more beautiful sound.

It wasn’t until long and Britney and Justin had fallen asleep. Turning to look at them, Emmanuel was struck by Justin’s beautiful face bathed in moonlight. He was still so hard. Slipping a hand inside his briefs, Emmanuel started jerking off, his eyes never leaving Justin’s face.

He imagined it was Justin’s hand, not his own. He imagined what it must feel like, Justin’s soft skin pressed against his, while they were touching each other.

Emmanuel was looking at him hungrily, imagining his kisses. As his breathing grew more erratic, Emmanuel buried his face in his pillow, moaning softly as he felt a shiver running down his spine. He didn’t understand why Justin had this effect on him. After all, Justin had never even kissed him. Yet here he was, crying out into the pillow as he spilled over his own fingers.

*

The following days weren’t much better. Emmanuel was avoiding Justin in fear of seeing him with Britney or Justin bringing up his girlfriend in casual conversation. He barely was at home and spent a lot of time at the university library. It meant he got all his work done yet he felt emotionally and physically exhausted once he returned home.

Every night before he could fall asleep, Emmanuel would look over at his roommate’s sleeping figure and get off quietly to the thought of Justin’s naked body. Well-toned athletic Justin. Laughing Justin. Justin as he was hovering above him and making love to him quietly, pushing inside deep and slow.

Emmanuel was now thinking about sex 24/7. He usually wasn’t invested in that kind of stuff and often embarrassed by his fellow students’ crude jokes. Yet Justin reminded him of the possibility of sex, even though it had only been a drunk comment on his beard. He probably hadn’t meant it. Or maybe it was just some sort of twisted joke. Emmanuel couldn’t be sure.

Every glance, every touch, every comment now seemed charged with meaning. Was Justin thinking about sleeping with his roommate, too? But then why would he start dating a random girl he met at a party? Didn’t their friendship mean anything to him? So Emmanuel decided Justin was simply oblivious. He probably hadn’t noticed that Emmanuel felt more awkward around him now.

Another day that they hadn’t spoken with each other. Justin and Britney came home late at night, reeking of beer and smoke. Emmanuel’s heart felt so tight as he heard both of them moaning in the bed right next to him. He would have given anything to be there instead of Justin’s girlfriend. Yet there he was all alone, feeling like no one was ever going to love him.

In the morning, Emmanuel sat at the kitchen table and was staring down his coffee mug. Britney came in laughing and pulled Justin after herself by his hand.

“Hi, Manu. Did you sleep well?” Justin asked before kissing Britney. They just stood there, hands clinging onto each other as they were pushing their tongues down each other’s throats. Emmanuel felt as if he had swallowed lead. He was longing for a simple kiss, a soft touch, a gentle word whispered into his ear.

“Is something wrong?” Justin had probably detected the sour look on Emmanuel’s face.

“No. Everything’s fine,” Emmanuel replied, his voice sounding very hollow.

Justin squeezed his shoulder. “Is this about uni?”

Emmanuel brushed Justin’s hand away. “No. Uni is very well. Thank you.”

“Okay....” Justin sounded a little offended.

“In fact, uni’s never been better. While you spent your evenings fucking around, I actually got some work done...”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah.” Emmanuel looked up at him, giving Justin a very smug look.

“Fuck you, Emmanuel.”

“I’m just saying it like it is.”

“Well, fortunately you have no one who is going to fuck you since you have turned into a fucking hermit.”

Emmanuel swallowed hard. “Good.”

“Great.”

Getting up from his chair, Emmanuel swept past Justin and glared at Britney for a second.

“Justin, what the fuck?” Britney said as Emmanuel was on his way out. “Why do you let him push you around like that?”

“It’s nothing.” Justin kissed her softly. “I don’t know what’s going on with him, but I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

*

Emmanuel couldn’t focus on his work. He stayed in the library until the early evening, yet his mind kept wandering. He imagined Justin and himself in all possible scenarios. Justin kissing him long and deep, sweeping him off his feet as he slipped his hands under his shirt. Justin bending him over the kitchen table and making him forget his name. Justin placing kisses all over his body as they were making out in bed.

Shortly after six Emmanuel decided it was useless and went back home. He felt as if someone had pierced a spear through his heart. He unlocked the front door and dropped his bag in the hall, not bothering to carry it all the way to his room.

As he entered the kitchen, he didn’t see the two figures at the back at first, but looking up he quickly discovered the scene in front of him. Britney was on her knees, her head in between Justin’s legs, as she was pushing her mouth onto him. Emmanuel wanted to scream. Justin had his eyes closed, lips parted wide, as he was leaning back against the kitchen counter.

A tear was rolling down Emmanuel’s face.

Justin was panting heavily. He looked so delicious, Emmanuel had to suppress the urge to step closer and kiss him. As the fear came crawling up his back, Emmanuel burst into tears.

“Emmanuel.”

“Oh shit...”

Britney pulled away, breathless, and wiped over her mouth. She avoided Emmanuel’s eyes as Justin stuffed himself back inside his jeans.

Emmanuel couldn’t move. He just stood there and tried to register his surroundings.

“Emmanuel, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be back so soon...”

Britney laughed incredulously. “What are you apologising for? It’s your place just as much as it is his.”

“Yeah, I know...”

Emmanuel felt their eyes on him, but he felt so overwhelmed he couldn’t react. Justin was talking to Britney in a hushed voice, trying to convince her to leave the apartment.

“I really think it would be better if you go.”

Staring at Emmanuel, Britney scoffed at Justin. “Fuck that. Tell your friend to get his act together.”

“Please, Britney.”

“Why should I care?”

Justin could barely look in Emmanuel’s direction.

“Seriously, Justin, I don’t get it. You know what? I am done with this.”

“Please...”

“No. I don’t get what the big deal is here. This...” She gesticulated between the two of them. “... is a relationship. Commitment. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it?”

“Britney, come on, that’s not fair!”

“Is it? Well, for all I know this here is not fair to me. Goodbye...”

*

The room fell very silent after Britney had left through the front door, banging it in the process.

Justin took a moment to catch his breath before he met Emmanuel’s eyes. Emmanuel could detect anger on his face, mixed with confusion and maybe a little regret.

“Emmanuel, please tell me what’s going on...”

Biting his lip, Emmanuel stepped back and against the wall.

“Emmanuel, you need to tell me what is going on inside your head.”

Stepping closer, Justin was looming over him menacingly.

“Emmanuel, TALK to me.” Grabbing Emmanuel’s shoulder, he looked into his eyes.

Gasping at the contact, Emmanuel so wished he didn’t feel the urge to crash his lips against Justin’s.

“I swear, if you don’t tell me what...”

“Then what?!?!” Emmanuel pushed him away. “What are you going to do?”

Justin’s expression changed from anger to fear.

“Tell me. I’d really like to know.”

“Seriously, what did I do that you are so upset?!”

Emmanuel was screaming at him. “Fuck you! You and your stupid bullshit!

“Emmanuel, what’s wrong?”

“I hate you!”

Justin looked so confused, so absolutely terrified by Emmanuel’s outburst.

“You fucking come onto me, telling me shit about how hot I look and then you pull shit like this?!” Emmanuel was shaking from his anger. “Fuck you, Justin!”

Staring at him, Justin didn’t say anything.

“And I know I shouldn’t have listened. I know that you were drunk, talking nonsense, but maybe, I thought, you were telling the truth.”

Emmanuel wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm himself down.

“Emmanuel...”

Stepping closer, Justin squeezed Emmanuel lightly.

“I didn’t know you feel like this...”

“Well, now you do...”

"I'm sorry, Emmanuel..."

Emmanuel shrugged Justin’s hand from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Justin cupped Emmanuel's face in his hands.

“Don't touch me,” Emmanuel hissed and pushed him away. He ignored the hurt expression on Justin’s face.

"You should have told me."

"Who even says something like that?"

Justin folded his hands and looked very serious.

“Come, let’s sit down and talk.”

Emmanuel muttered to himself, but did sit down next to Justin on the couch, if a little reluctantly.

"I really like your beard though..."

Emmanuel snorted and wiped at his eyes.

"I... I guess I really meant what I said."

"Stop."

"Would you still want to?"

Emmanuel felt drawn away and towards Justin at the same time. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"I don't know..."

Justin took Emmanuel’s hands.

"Because I do."

Emmanuel looked at him, hoping, wishing. He wanted Justin so much.

"Can I do that?" Justin slipped a hand under Emmanuel’s jumper and ran a thumb over the skin on his hip. Emmanuel didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes and bit on his lip hard because he didn’t want Justin to know how good it felt.

“Is it okay if I take this off?” Justin trailed his fingers further up onto Emmanuel’s back, pressing against his soft skin.

“Yeah...” Emmanuel breathed and let Justin pull his jumper over his head.

“Oh...” Justin pulled his lip between his teeth, running his eyes over Emmanuel’s body.

“What’s wrong?”

Justin met his eyes. “Nothing.”

The next second, Justin had already pushed him onto the couch and attacked his chest with soft kisses.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Emmanuel wanted to tell him that he was talking nonsense, but he was at a loss for words. His skin was burning from the touch.

“So beautiful...”

Emmanuel’s throat felt dry as Justin’s mouth moved further down, kissing the skin right under his navel.

“F-f-fuck...”

His pants straining against his erection, Emmanuel couldn’t think anymore. He wanted so desperately to please Justin, but it was impossible. He was losing it.

“What was that...”

Emmanuel couldn’t hide his lust. It forced itself to the surface as he saw Justin’s flush face in front of him.

“Do you want me to take this off?”

Justin placed a hand on top of Emmanuel’s crotch.

“Fuck! Yeah! Yes, please!”

“Okay...”

Emmanuel’s clothes discarded on the floor, Justin turned to flick his thumb over the tip of Emmanuel’s dick. Emmanuel hated himself so much. Justin was only playing him. If only it didn’t feel this good!

“Oh God...” Arching his hips towards him, Emmanuel would have let Justin do anything to him.

“Hold on...”

Justin quickly pulled his own clothes off his body. Emmanuel felt his whole body flush as he finally felt Justin’s naked skin against himself.

“Your skin is so smooth...” Justin breathed into Emmanuel’s ear.

Desperate, Emmanuel was trying to move his body closer, to pull Justin even closer to himself. Rubbing against him, Emmanuel felt a raw power, a kind of raw sexuality coming to the surface.

“I could do this forever,” Justin moaned.

They changed positions as Emmanuel turned Justin onto his back.

“Oh yeah...” Justin groaned as Emmanuel got a hold of his erection. “Yeah, touch me...”

Emmanuel was breathing heavily as he buried his nose in Justin’s thigh.

“Oh God! Please!”

Emmanuel was pushing his lips slowly onto Justin. Justin’s high-pitched whimpers were enough for him to pull back up until his mouth came off with a pop.

“Fuck!”

Emmanuel had never actually done it before. Yet his hours fantasizing about what things he could do with Justin seemed to pay off.

“This is amazing...”

Moving up and down, dragging his teeth over Justin’s skin, Emmanuel started to feel a little dizzy. Justin sounded like he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Oh fuck...”

Justin came a moment later.

*

They fell onto Emmanuel’s bed, melting into the sheets as Justin was pushing against him. Emmanuel couldn’t breathe as he looked into Justin’s eyes, amazed by what he saw.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

Emmanuel was gazing at him softly. “Make love to me.”

“Okay...”

Justin pushed Emmanuel deeper into the mattress, his kisses growing more sloppy. Emmanuel was moaning without inhibitions by that point. As Justin was stretching him carefully with his fingers, Emmanuel thought he was going to lose it. And then Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s hips and lifted him until he could push inside.

“Oh God,” Emmanuel cried.

Justin was thrusting harder, pushing so deep Emmanuel felt as if they had melted into each other.

“Fuck,” Justin sighed as he buried his face in Emmanuel’s shoulder. “Fuck...”

“Are you okay?”

Justin rolled his hips against Emmanuel as an answer.

“Yes.”

Justin kept fucking him deep and slow, driving every last bit of reason out of Emmanuel.

“God, I love you!” Emmanuel panted just before he came.

They were a tangle of limbs, sweat and curses as they were collapsing against each other. Neither could stay awake for long afterwards. Hugging their bodies together, they were drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
